The Mystery of Daniel Sinclair
by Mr.Sim
Summary: Daniel, blind and hungry, wakes up from a strange dream. A Doctor named Katherine killed him. Dismissing the dream he walks over to his wife when the smell hits him like bricks. It's like a sweet sensation that takes over his entire body. Then he realizes that he can see! What is going on? OC/Katherine/Nessie. Crossover. In my story, Nessie has finished 'aging' for 2 years.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own TVD or Twilight, only Daniel, his wife, and his story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

Washington 2010

Her eyes were starting to get a little sleepy. She had to keep herself awake, but her coffee had been all but gone. She had resorted to listening to music really loud, but it wasn't working anymore and her husband was getting a headache.

"Jackie, are you sure you're not tired? I may not be able to see but I can sense it." Daniel asked.

"I'm fine, just a few more hours and we'll be in Seattle." She reassured him.

"Well, can we pull over to a hotel? I'm tired and I don't want to sleep in this car anymore."

"We drive all the way from California, and now you're tired?"

"It's not my fault you bought a '69 Charger instead of 2010 Charger. The new one was much more comfortable." Daniel whined.

"Yeah well, if you could see you would understand why I bought a '69 instead of a 2010 Charger."

"You know, sometimes I start to think I married a man instead of a woman, you and your cars."

"Just your luck you baby, according to a sign we just passed, we're 10 minutes away from a town called Forks." Jackie said.

With that, Daniel finally was able to rest even for a few minutes, at least until his wife found a hotel in the town with the weird name.

* * *

A few minutes had passed when all of a sudden Jackie swerved the car violently.

"Holy shit! What was that?" Jackie screamed.

"What happened? What did you see?" Daniel asked while he jolted awake from his wife's screams.

"I…I…I don't know what I saw. It looked like a woman, but she was fast…so fast."

"Jackie…you're hallucinating…you're sleepy, just stop on the side of the road."

"No, I swear! I know what I saw!" Jackie yelled.

Daniel was about to retaliate, but Jackie swerved the car again. Only this time the car flipped over…and over…and over, until it landed on its wheels. He tried to feel if Jackie was okay, but his body went limp and then lost consciousness.

His hearing came back as soon as it left. If only his sight was the same. He knew he was in a hospital bed by the sound of everything around him. Then it all came back to him…the car crash. He wished that Jackie was all right. As if she heard his thoughts, the sound of her voice was coming closer. He tried to move of talk to tell his wife that he was okay, but he couldn't move one muscle.

"Daniel, don't worry," she said, "there's a really good doctor that works in this hospital. They say he can cure anything, you're gonna be just fine."

There was an unmistakable sound of high heels nearing him and his wife. Didn't Jackie say it was a man?

"Well hello." the female said, in an almost sadistic voice.

"Um hello, but sorry, I was under the impression that was a male?" Jackie asked.

"Oh he is, but his shift doesn't start until 6AM. I'm in charge of the night shift. My name is ."

"It's very nice to meet you , my name is Jackie. Please close the door, I wish to speak with you privately." His wife asked.

"Of course, and please call me Katherine. I'm still getting used to it."

"Being a doctor?"

"No, the last name…it's a _really_ long story."

"Oh…well I wanted to know how he's doing?"

"Well according to the papers…it says that he fractured almost half of his ribs, broke his left arm, and has cerebral hemorrhage. He might go into a coma…or worse…well, you know."

The sound of his wife's crying brought him back to reality as he heard how bad he suffered the car crash. What about his wife? How was she? How bad were her injuries?

"Now, Jackie," Katherine began, "I know this is-"

"Why him? Why not me? Why did I suffer no injuries while my husband is almost dying? Who did I anger to deserve this?" Jackie was at the brink of losing it.

"Wait, Katherine! Please tell me there's something you can do for him? He has been blind all of his life. I don't want him to suffer from anything else." Jackie begged.

"Well…there is something, but it is going to cost a lot of-"

"I'll do anything. I'll give you all the money you want, just fix him please."

"Oh it's going to cost _a lot_ more than money my dear." Daniel thought he heard /Katherine say.

There was something off about her. He had never heard of any doctor ask the patient to be called by their first name before. And why did he get a bad feeling all of a sudden?

"Okay Jackie, I'll do it, but you don't need to be here anymore. Go straight to the Best Western in the north of the town and wait for your husband in room 7, and do not leave the room under any circumstances."

"Ok, I'll go and wait for him there." Jackie repeated. She then proceeded out the door, but not before Katherine added one more thing.

"Oh and Jackie, please tell him he needs lots of rest."

"Of course , thank you again ."

The door closed, he had no idea what was going to happen. He felt Katherine's presence by him.

"So he was right…I need to trust him more. You look _just_ like my Hektor." She said almost seductively as he felt her getting closer.

Who was Hektor? He had never been scared of any woman before, but this was an exception. There was no way Jackie would ever leave him like this. In fact quite the opposite, Jackie would fall asleep on the hospital ground if she needed. There was something terribly wrong.

"So how _am _I going to do this? Kiss you, make love to you, and _then_ turn you? What would Hektor do? Turn you, take you to your wife, and let you _finish_ transitioning with your wife…if you know what I mean. Oh wait, you don't. So my sleeping beauty, listen carefully because I'm only going to tell you this once…if you ever feel…_hot_…check your jeans pocket."

He didn't understand anything that came out of Katherine's mouth. Nothing really mattered anyways because he felt her shoving her bloody wrist into his mouth. He couldn't do anything but let his body drink her blood. He felt weird all of a sudden, as if someone was slowly putting his bones back into place.

"If you can't tell already I'm not a doctor, and all of the stuff I told your sweet wife is crap. Sweet dreams _loverboy._" Is all he heard Katherine say, because he once again for the second time, lost consciousness?

* * *

**A/N: **I know a lot doesn't make sense, but that's because this story was intended to come out late summer of 2013. I just couldn't stand it, I have good things in store for this story.** This is a tie-in to my other story Deadly Secrets. **


End file.
